pm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Suit
The Chaos Suit is an amazingly powerful suit with someone controlling it. It is not revealed who is controlling it, ever. The creator teamed up with Bowser to revive something he wouldn't tell him. This happened right after Maple, Maria, and Marc arrived. The creator and Bowser came to Princess Peach's Castle and kidnapped Peach, but Mario was there, so Bowser was defeated. The creator somehow is able to defeat Mario with a familliar energy beam, so the creator kidnaps Peach and drags Bowser to his castle. During the Mid-Chapters Between Chapter 1 & 2, Princess Peach wakes up in the abandoned X-Naut base. Peach notices, and sees if TEC is still there. A robot immediately comes into the room, and it says it's TEC in mobile form, and then tells how one of Bowser's lieutenants tried to destroy it's mainframe, but how TEC was able to go into mobile form right before the mainframe exploded. Just then, two Koopatrols appear. TEC is able to use his mobile form to run over one of them, but Princess Peach is able to walk up to one of them and then hit her umbrella on it, defeating both. The creator has been seeing this, and decides to go there himself to deactivate TEC and strike Peach down. He, in the chaos suit as always, immediately deactivates TEC and brings him to another room. Between Chapters 2 & 3, the creator is able to send Bowser to destroy another minor threat. Between Chapters 3 & 4, Bowser returns with a beating. The creator criticizes how Bowser lost to a couple of toads, so he goes himself. Between Chapters 4 & 5, the creator comes back with one of his 4 squares in his suit broken off. The creator claims these two toads are not any ordinary toads, and goes to a workshop to repair the damage. Between Chapters 5 & 6, Bowser tells the creator with his improved suit that the 2 toads have found Mario and teamed up with him. The creator tells bowser that they should get ready...along with telling a master plan. Between Chapters 6 & 7, the creator is talking to a group of people, saying that they should "end our biggest nemesis once and for all" Between Chapters 7 & 8, Bowser tells the creator that Mario is on his way. The creator says that all is going according to plan. Chapter 8 In Chapter 8, Mario arrives at the abandoned base. But, however, when he and his partners enter the entrance to the 1st floor, several Goombas, Koopa Troopas, X-Nauts, Squiglets, Squigs, Snifits, and every other enemy in the Mario world are there. Mario gets all of his partners out, and they defeat most of them. The rest ran into the next door and lock it. Booda (one of Mario's partners) is able to make everyone able to go through the wall. After some fighting and puzzling, they finally get to Peach's cell. Princess Peach is inside, about to be busted out by TEC. Princess Peach and TEC immediately get to Mario and are able to get them to safety while Mario & co. try to get to the center of it all. They do, and they find the creator in his suit, as always. The creator tells Mario that his time has come and the creator's suit gets bigger, and several villains that Mario has defeated before appear. (Includes Grodus, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, etc.) Mario is unable to defeat them all with increased power, and then the creator is about to finish Mario off when, suddenly, Peach & TEC appear with all of Mario's partners from every single Paper Mario series. The creator is extremely surprised and very mad, and the other villains are defeated with no hassle. The suit is able to be shielded and invincible, but everyone (Including TEC and Peach) attack at the same time, making the suit explode. The suit is still there, but cracked, rusted, and dented. The suit opens up, revealing the one no-one expected: Dimentio. Mario, Peach, and the pixls are shocked. Peach asks how he was revived, but Dimentio says "that's for you to find out another day." and teleports to another location... Category:Paper Mario: Bowser's "Friend"